It Started With The Beers
by Antoinette kaikris
Summary: This is about Ichabod's and Abbie's bond and friendship strengthening, so much so that it might lead into something more than just really good friend's territory. now completed. fair warning, last chapter is a little fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**It Started With The Beers**_

This fic is about Ichabod's and Abbie's bond and friendship strengthening, so much so that it might lead into something more than just really good friend's territory.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sleepy Hollow….. just a huge fan

****Chapter 1****

**At the bar**

Ichabod held high his pint of beer "To George Washington, commander of the American armies, who like Joshua of old commanded the sun and moon stand still and they forbade."

"Namaste," Abbie cheered giving credit to him and his time for having better toasts but Ichabod quickly confessed that this particular toast belongs to Benjamin Franklin and although he begrudged Franklin's post humus fame he had to acknowledge that the man was an unrivaled reviler, Ichabod tipped his glass slightly, a silent toast to Benjamin Franklin Abbie assumed then he put the glass to his lips and down almost half its contents, "he wasn't the only" Abbie said shaking her head slightly taking just a sip from her own glass then resting it on the counter.

About thirty minutes later Ichabod was on his third glass of beer, Abbie just finished her first. She was okay just watching Crane let his hair down and unwind, he deserves it she thinks, after the past few days they'd experienced, she also kinda felt guilty that she made him do yoga kinda because it was funny as hell watching him trying to get his long frame to make poses that were entirely too unnatural for him, that was her thing and this was his apparently plus she's a bit light headed so she didn't wanna over do it, the one beer had her a little swayed already.

Ichabod was now starting on his forth beer. Abbie was laughing because he was rehashing the tale about the time he hid from Betsy Ross in the Adams family coat closet. Ichabod was about to take another sip from his glass but his attention shifted when Abbie's laughter stop abruptly, he followed her disturbed gaze and saw a young man waving to someone in both his and Abbie's general direction, "look Crane can we get outta here" Abbie said suddenly, Ichabod returned his attention to her and was about to query why they should leave when they were having such a splendid time but the look of discomfort on Abbie's face made him accept her request without voicing his question.

On their way to the exit the young man that was waving a moment ago stepped into their path stopping them from leaving. It was clear to Ichabod that this person might have had a few more beers than he did. After looking him up and down the young man extended his had to a slightly puzzled Ichabod who reluctantly took it for a weak handshake, "I'm Blake" he said "and I am Ichabod Crane"Ichabod replied, with a raised eyebrow he looked toward what seem like a very irritated Abbie.

Abbie grabed Ichabod's jacket sleeve "Crane lets just go" she said clearly annoyed. Abbie and Ichabod tried to go around Blake but said person grabbed Abbie by the arm stopping them from leaving. Abbie wrestled her arm from Blake's grip and reached for her gun, Blake who was apparently sober enough to sense the threat lifted his palms backing away, Abbie smirked with satisfaction "Crane lets go "she said again while heading towards the door, Ichabod still befuddle by the exchange could only nod jerkily and follow her lead, as they reached the exit Blake shouted "still got a nice ass Mills."Abbie didn't acknowledge him she just stomped angrily to where they had parked.

Ichabod mused inaudibly at how such a short person had such a long stride trying to catch up to her. When he reached the car she was already inside, he opened his door, took his seat, turned his attention to her and was about to ask what that was all about but she held up a finger stopping him, seeking a moment to regain her composure Ichabod assumed.

They sat silently for about two minutes, too long for Ichabod, he was really concerned about what got the lieutenant so distressed because of this Blake person so he took the risk and endeavored to ask.

"Why did this Blake character comment on your nice ass" Ichabod covered his mouth immediately he didn't mean to pose such a forward question but it seem the beers had affected him more than he thought. He side eyed Abbie hoping he didn't offend her too much with his ungentlemanly inquisition but she was smiling and he smiled too relieved.

He still felt he needed to apologize and so started; "I am sorry lieutenant…. A wave of her had interrupted and dismissed his apology.

Abbie looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes "it's nice to know that you think I have a nice ass though."

Ichabod could feel his face going red but Abbie only threw her head back and laugh diffusing what could be an awkward situation.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there" Ichabod asked, silently thanking god this question came out right.

Abbie sighed putting her head against the head rest and giving attention to the ceiling of the car as she spoke "He's just a mistake from my past." She turned her head to look at Ichabod; he inclined his head for her to continue "you remember that time I told you about getting caught by Corbin after breaking into a pharmacy" she didn't have to continue as Ichabod interrupted saying with realization in his voice "he's the young man who as you said 'ditched' you" Abbie nodded in agreement.

After a short pause Ichabod continued "I can understand why you would be upset but if you look at things a little differently he did you a great service that day."

"Yeah yeah I know" Abbie replied "he indirectly led me to Corbin and you know the rest but I can still hate his guts cant I?" Ichabod smiled at her little rant.

"What are you smiling about?" Abbie asked him, "It seems as if there is more to the story than you've confessed my dear lieutenant" Ichabod replied.

"There is but it's none of your business" Abbie quipped.

"I think we were pass that" Ichabod pushed.

"Shouldn't you be drunk or some ways there" Abbie asked trying to change the subject.

"I am some ways there but for warrant I think my perception has been heightened." After a beat, Ichabod stated. "He was your first lover wasn't he?"

"Your inquisitiveness seems to have been heightened as well." Ichabod rolled his eyes at her jibe. "But to answer your question yes, yes he is." "Happy now?"Abbie replied acerbically. Ichabod smirked, pride filled as his prediction became the truth.

"How did you know?"Abbie asked curiously.

Waving his had jerkily Ichabod replied "because for a while I too bore the same resentment "Abbie looked at him slightly shocked. "Not for her but for myself I must state." Ichabod continued. Abbie became even more curious, scrunching her brow at his admission.

Ichabod turned his face toward Abbie "I don't think you really blame that Blake fellow wholesomely for what happened, I think you blame yourself too for causing something you now regret and you find it convenient to vent your anger and resentment towards him."

"Whoa… hold up there doctor Phil."Abbie replied teasingly but after a moment, she said without jest; "don't think I don't know that, after all it takes two to tango,"

Ichabod wanted to ask who this doctor Phil person was but he didn't want to interrupt as it was very rare that the lieutenant opened up like this so he remained silent and allowed her to continue.

"I was young and stupid, I thought I was in love, but after I realize what an asshole he is, I started resenting myself or giving him something that was so precious, the one part of me that wasn't corrupted," Abbie gave a false chuckle she shook her head and sighed, there was a thought somewhere in the back of her mind wondering why she was being so open but it felt good to confide in someone, she liked it… strangely.

Breaking her reverie Ichabod asked "so seeing him reminded you of the past, is that why you didn't want to be in his presence?" Abbie nodded, "plus he such an infuriating dick I didn't want him to piss me off and I then I would have to accidentally shoot him" Abbie added. Both she and Ichabod looked at each other and simultaneously burst into a laugh.

After a quiet moment Ichabod said " thank you for sharing so much of yourself with me lieutenant, I know you are not one to be so open and I take it as a great honor for you to unburden your heart to in me with such conviction." Abbie dismissed him with a wave of the hand and a small smile.

"I should thank you too for being here and for listening, I've never had someone I could talk to without been guarded and I must admit it felt great to talk so freely, so thank you Mr. Ichabod Crane for being my best girlfriend tonight"

Abbie said this a bit jokingly but her eyes didn't betray her sincerity and this sincerity wasn't lost to Ichabod who, in return gave her a beaming smile while grabbing her tiny had for a slight squeeze reassuring her that she's more than welcome.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence Ichabod realized they were still in the parking lot in front of the bar and so did Abbie it seems because she said "I should probably get you home so you can sleep off those beers."

Ichabod nodded in accordance "although I assure you I don't think there is a need for 'sleeping it off' as you say I'm feeling quite sober at the moment" he bantered.

"Any thing you say" Abbie replied as she turned the ignition on, she pull out of the parking lot and started the short drive to Ichabod's cabin.

Sharing in the comfortable silence, Ichabod thought about how Abbie have changed since he first came to know her to up until just a few moments ago, how she went from thoroughly closed off to willingly been able to speak to him as a friend, his quiet musings however where broken when Abbie asked;

"So whose virtue did you steal?"

A/N; your reviews are very much welcomed. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Picking up where we left off in chapter one. **

**Disclaimer: I am no affiliate of the Sleepy Hollow series.**

**Chapter 2**

As Abbie drove she contemplated why she was so open with Crane. She wanted to believe that it's because he is very coercive but thinking back on their conversation she couldn't detect any coercion in their exchange. Abbie shook her head smiling slightly, she silently told her self to accept the fact that Crane had become a trusted friend and ally so, that's simply why she was contented to confide in him.

As they neared the cabin; Abbie, still replaying the evening in her head when she remembered a very curious point in their conversation. She wasn't naturally inquisitive but she had to wonder what could have transpired the first time Crane 'did it' that caused him to harbor resentment towards himself. Curiosity got the best of her;

"So, whose virtue did you steal," she asked in jest. An unresponsive Crane causes her to steal a glimpse at him; Ichabod however had a very distressed look on his face.

"Its okay Crane you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Abbie recanted.

"No no no lieutenant I wouldn't mind sharing my story with you, as you have trusted me to share yours, its only fair we are on equal footing." Ichabod assured Abbie. "It's just that my bladder, feels like its about to explode" he continued.

Abbie threw her head back laughing "that's what four beers can do" she sniggered still.

"Three and a half" Ichabod corrected her as he strangled the unfastened seat belt.

Abbie pulled up to the cabin and came to a stop, in a matter of seconds Crane was out of the car and at the cabin door, he disappeared inside before Abbie could turn off the ignition and exit the vehicle.

An amused Abbie took her time walking to and entering the cozy space. She always like how she felt oddly at home here. Abbie shrugged out of her jacket, threw it over the ratty sofa and unhitched her holster and gun placing it on the table.

Abbie headed to the kitchenette with tea in mind and as she was putting the kettle on, Ichabod rounded the corner bearing apologies about his discourteous departure, "that's okay Crane, you gotta go you just gotta go" Abbie interrupted him.

"I'm making tea, you want any" Abbie asked pointing to the kettle.

"Oh yes, thank you" Ichabod replied "but as you are the guest …to some extent, I should be the one servicing you."

A sudden cough escaped Abbie. "Are you okay lieutenant" Ichabod asked concerned.

It was clear to her his innuendo was unintentional," I'm okay" she replied, giving her throat a rub as Ichabod eyed her curiously.

"Why do you have to be so… gentlemanly all the time, its twenty fourteen Crane, lighten up."

"Maybe I am making up for times where I wasn't such a gentleman." Ichabod said stoically.

Abbie didn't expect an answer yet alone that one. She couldn't comprehend Crane not being a gentleman; never in her life did she want to pry into someone personal life as she did now;

"What do you mean; I can't see you being any other way than…you." Abbie pointed him up and down to emphasize her gist.

"I am answering the question you asked earlier." Ichabod replied

"What question?" Abbie asked slightly puzzled.

"The one my almost explosive bladder stopped me from answering."Ichabod reiterated.

Realization coming into Abbie's eyes; "its okay Crane, I told you, you didn't have to answer, I was just being nosy."

"Its all right lieutenant, I assure I am not telling you just to satisfy your curiosity, honestly it is something that has come back to plague me quite recently and I think talking about it might give me some reprieve." Understandingly Abbie nodded for him to continue but the whistling of the kettle drew their attention.

Conceding to her twenty first century argument Ichabod left the making of the tea to Abbie while he went to get changed.

Abbie placed two mugs of very fragrant jasmine tea on the coffee table as she waited for Ichabod to return; he did, more quickly than anticipated,

"How do you do that?" she asked a bit mystified.

"To what are you referring my dear lieutenant?" Ichabod queried slightly bewildered.

"How can you change clothes so fast I mean?"Abbie clarified.

Ichabod shrugged, "a talent that had come in handy in quite a few circumstances," Ichabod smirked.

"I don't even wanna know" Abbie replied as she lifted her hand in a motion of surrender.

Ichabod walked over to the couch smiling; a single eyebrow rose in inquiry as Abbie appraised him.

"You wear modern clothes well also." She answered his silent question.

Ichabod blushed faintly at her compliment "although I am certain most modern attire are of the devils own design, there a few comforting convenience among the lot." Ichabod assessed his pajama pants and long sleeve cotton shirt.

"Crane, learn to take a compliment without complaint" Abbie commanded as she sat reaching for her tea cup.

Ichabod nodded disconnectedly and copied her, taking the wooden chair adjacent to her; he too reached for his own cup, he wrapped his fingers around it enjoying the warmth. He watched Abbie take a sip; slightly captivated by her appreciation of the beverage, the way she closes her eyes, her moany sigh at the taste.

Abbie's reverie was disrupted by the sound of Crane clearing his throat, she eyed him curiously "you okay?" she asked.

"My throat became arid quite suddenly." He replied. Abbie lifted her cup imploring him to take a sip of the contents in his own.

"Ah yes"; he raised the mug to his lips. Abbie watched him; her brow scrunched pondering his peculiar behavior. She waited for him to finish before asking;

"So you gonna tell me what's been bugging you? Although Abbie still felt kinda weird discussing Cranes 'sex life'; learning that something about it was bothering him naturally made her want to help.

"Where do I begin?" Ichabod mused.

"At the beginning would be a good place." Abbie supplied impishly, but she added more seriously "no gory details though just who, what and why; if you can work with that." Abbie didn't think she could handle imagining crane in any compromising positions. She shook her head clearing the mental picture that began to form against her will.

"Of course not, it would be most ill-mannered to discuss at length the details to which you are implying and especially not with one of the fairer sex." Ichabod ranted hoping to dispel Abbie's qualms. Abbie nodded and waited for him to gain his bearings.

After a moment, Ichabod said, "Her name was Grace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thoughts and question ran through Abbie's mind but she found herself voicing most rhetorical of them all; "Grace, like my first name?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod shook his head in the affirmative. Abbie inclined her head for him to continue and so he did.

"She was my first love as I was hers; well that's what I believed at the time; a close family and childhood friend like Mary was."

"Mary… You were promised to her so you couldn't be with Grace." Abbie Interrupted.

"Are you going to keep interrupting every other sentence because if you are my dear lieutenant this story might take twice as long to complete." Ichabod chided Abbie.

"I just like a good mystery is all." Abbie smiled, placating Ichabod.

"Well if you promise to listen quietly, I assure I will answer all your queries afterwards."

"I'll be good" Abbie promised, pretending to zip her lips closed. She gesticulated for him to carry on.

Ichabod rested his cup on the coffee table and Abbie mimicked him, she inclined her body towards him a show of her full attention; Ichabod sat back and fold his arms across his chest.

Abbie watched his eyes obtain a distant gaze, she waited and after a moment he began again;

"She was beautiful and graceful just like you," Ichabod didn't look at Abbie he just persisted "maybe an effect of such given name." he sidetracked briefly.

"She was my best friend of sorts, an odd relationship for opposite sexes in those time, however we treasured each other, confided in each other, so when our feelings change towards one another we both knew. We also knew that it would be futile to pursue a romantic relationship seeing how I was promised to Mary, all but from birth." Ichabod became silent, lost in thought; Abbie was about to call his name when he continued.

"It was my eighteenth birthday; I was in my room, hiding really because my father was being insufferable even more so than the usual as he was under the influence of a copious amount wine."

"He kept bragging about me going to oxford; that I could bear, as I too was proud of the achievement but when he started about me marrying into a great family soon, I had to seek solitude."

"I heard a knock at the door, at first I thought it was Mary, she always used gatherings like those to get me alone and try to seduce me." Ichabod chuckled dryly. Abbie wanted to make a snide remark but as promised she kept silent.

"I was relieved to see that it was Grace but my respite quickly faded when I realized she was crying."

"She had come to tell me she was moving away, her father promised her hand to a young man named Richard Parker. I knew the fellow, he was of a very affluent family but he was an unbearable prick."

"My heart broke but I tried to console her with words, told her it was going to be alright." "She fell into my arms whispering words I had wished to hear under different circumstances."

"She said she was sorry, that she wished it was me, that it was I whom she wanted to marry and have children with."

"I don't know what came over me but I kissed her." Ichabod touched his lips as if recalling the sensation.

Abbie cleared her throat gaining Ichabod's attention; "quick reminder, no details, remember."

Ichabod smiled and nod. "I assure you lieutenant I wasn't going to."

"Didn't look like it." Abbie retorted cynically.

"Lieutenant Mills, do you want me to finish or not?" Ichabod reproached.

"Go ahead" Abbie pretended to zip her lips close again; raised her hands in surrender and waited for Ichabod to prolong.

"Well as you might decipher one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together." In the bliss filled moments afterwards we made plans to run away together; blinded by what we thought was love and maybe new found lust, we couldn't see the bigger picture."

"Our happiness however was short lived."

"You see Mary did come to find me; she was furious; a given obviously; finding your betrothed sharing bed with another, worst of all the one person who she was most jealous of, someone who called her a friend."

"Grace and I tried to make ourselves decent in a hurried panicked state but before we could remove suspicions Mary returned with our mothers, both mine and Grace's."

"I have never seen my mother look at me with such disappointment in her eyes before."

"Grace was ushered away without a word."

"That was the last time I saw her." Ichabod became quiet.

Abbie waited for him to continue but he didn't; breaking the silence;

"Seriously, Crane, that's it?" Abbie asked, not waiting for a response she argued;

"But I don't understand, well, I know back in those days losing your innocence to someone less than your intended was frowned upon scandalous even, so I can see why you might blame yourself a little but I don't see the cause for resentment." "It's not like she would be the first to marry as a non virgin."

"My dear lieutenant, patience is a virtue," ignorant to his pun, Ichabod admonished Abbie.

Abbie gave him a puzzled look.

"I was merely gathering my thoughts; my story is yet to be finished although we are not far from the end." Ichabod explained.

"Oh" was Abbie's solitary reply.

Ichabod eyed Abbie wearily before he carried on; "I didn't see Grace again because, I was sent away to stay with relatives so that 'I couldn't shame the family any further' and although I returned a month later, only because I had to prepare to for my impending semester at Oxford, I still couldn't see Grace, not for the reason that we were strictly forbidden to make acquaintance but because the day of my return was the day she left this earth." Ichabod finished solemnly.

"Oh my God Crane, what happened to her?"Abbie asked shock apparent in her voice.

After a moment of reconciling his thoughts Ichabod answered; "they found her drowned in the lake behind her house." Abbie gasped, recalling the memory of being in a similar situation.

"Someone killed her?" Abbie asked after recovering her bearings. Ichabod shook his head in dissent.

"It was deemed a suicide," not uncommon amongst shamed and defamed young women at that time.

"You see, some how Graces intended got word of what had transpired and he renounced his intentions of wedding her and with his relinquishment, Grace's father chance of avoiding bankruptcy vanished."

"I could only assume the burden she felt, bringing disgrace to her family name was just too much to bear." "It was my all due to my indiscretion."

Ichabod felt silent again his eyes closed; Abbie could see the distress on his face and without second thought she went to him.

Abbie cradled his cheek, "Ichabod." She whispered. He opened red rimmed eyes to her.

"Its okay, that was a long time ago, you were young and you might think it was a mistake; it wasn't, you both shared yourself with the other; the person you love, the way it's suppose to be." Ichabod shook his head in making Abbie's hand fall away.

Abbie persisted however; "the world at that time was at fault; it is unfair for you to carry such guilt because you loved someone." Ichabod shook his head again only this time he was smiling a little.

What happened next both surprised and warmed Abbie's heart. Ichabod stood; enveloping her in the most sincere hug and whispered thank you.

"For what?" Abbie replied "I was merely telling you how it is." She wanted to further argue her stance but she became quiet as Ichabod began chuckling in her ear.

Ichabod pulled away to see Abbie wearing a quizzical gaze.

"Why are you laughing?" Abbie inquired.

"I wasn't thanking you for comforting me over Grace's ill-fated passing my dear lieutenant." Ichabod replied. His statement making Abbie all the more baffled.

"I had my fair share of time to come to terms with, move on and forgive myself for the part I played, rehashing the tale merely made me a tad mournful."

"Then what are you thankful for?" Abbie solicit.

Ichabod close the two feet distance Abbie had subconsciously put between then; resting his hands on her shoulders he replied;

"For you my treasured Abigail, for being strong, for being alive, seeing you almost drowned…" Ichabod faltered. Abbie realized the connection immediately but found herself at a lost for words.

Regaining his composure Ichabod sustained; "in that brief moment I thought you were gone I was completely and utterly lost, I have never been more afraid."

Abbie shook her head trying to dismiss him but he stopped her by capturing her cheeks in his too large, too warm hands; "listen to me Abbie, in that moment; I realized I can't do this alone, I need you, and you have to promise me that you won't leave me, if either of us should leave it shall be together."

"A small part of Abbie wanted to pull away from the too intimate embrace but the greater part wanted to stay, wanted to soothe his worries with kisses.

The greater part won.

A/N; we'll pick things up right here in the next chapter. I promise not to delay as I have with this and the previous. I also would like to apologize for any typos.

Thank you for your great reviews and support.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; this is the final chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Chapter 4**

Ichabod knew he valued Abbie's companionship, not just as an amicable ally but more importantly as his partner in their fight against the greatest of evil. What he didn't know conversely was just how much he cherished her, how attached he had become.

They have had close shaves; too many near death experiences to count but never had he feared losing her eternally. When Abbie was trapped in purgatory he was perplexed deeply, however there was the underlying feeling that everything would be alright, that he would save her and he did but seeing her lie still and pale; not breathing was a colossal awakening for him.

Ichabod now stood with her small face cradled in his palms; on the verge of tears; practically begging her to swear that she will never leave him. He was hoping to hear her promise but only saw conflicting emotions flicker across her features.

Ichabod wondered what could be the source of her variance when he realized he was in every respect invading her personal space; he was about to pull away when Abbie rose on tipped toes and pressed her lips to the corner of his.

Abbie registered Ichabod's stillness and instantly she regretted her actions; "I'm sorry Crane, I shouldn't have… I don't know what I was thinking;" came her rushed apology.

An unmoving Ichabod made Abbie even more flustered "I should probably go." Abbie gathered her jacket and was heading toward the table to pick up her gun and holster when Ichabod grabbed her wrist stopping her, "Crane I think its best if I go." Abbie expressed; her back still turned.

"I want you to stay." Ichabod told her, his words so low it was almost a whisper.

Abbie pulled her hand away; she turned to look at him; "Crane I don't think it will do either of us any good if I…." surprisingly supple lips halted her counter.

It was now Abbie's turn to stand still, her mind at war; whether to kiss back or flee, the same battle Ichabod had fought and lost.

Abbie, however, suffered the same faith; Ichabod expertly tugging and suckling her full, soft lips had her surrendering in mere seconds, dropping her jacket her small hands went to either side of his neck.

The feeling of victory soared within Ichabod when he felt Abbie relaxed; returning his kiss with fervor. From the moment Abbie lips touched his, his mind debated letting her go or, explore the heady feeling her simple kiss had cause and he was never happier to succumb to the latter.

Abbie knew in the back of her mind that the aftermath of whatever this kiss led to would be very convoluted but the bird had already flown the coop.

She ignored her better senses and decided to be selfish; for once she was going to follow her desires and let the chips fall where they may.

Ichabod seem to have shared the same mind-set, she could tell by how her back bowed, the cause of his strong arms encircling her tiny waist; by him angling his head his tongue parting the seam of her lips begging entrance, which he was willingly permitted.

Abbie didn't want the kiss to end but lack of oxygen forced her to break away; she instantly missed the sensation but was quickly gratified as Ichabod lips and beard tickled the sensitive spot underneath her jaw causing new sensations to take hold.

Ichabod knew he was willing to go as far as she would let him, his mind was resolved the moment he stopped her from leaving and although her reactions were complimentary he needed to know she bore the same sentiment, unbearable as it was to leave the smooth fragrant skin of her neck, he did, seeking out her eyes which was now opening slowly revealing dilated pupils full blown with lust filled need.

Although Ichabod knew his eyes might betray the same he couldn't help but simper, his ego grew seeing the effect he had on her.

Without the exchange of words Abbie knew what Ichabod searched for, with a single nod she conveyed her affirmation.

Ichabod smiled, took a step back and open his palm to her. Abbie took his hand without hesitation and he led her wordlessly to the bed.

"I'll take as a compliment to see you grinning like that."Ichabod said still slightly breathless.

Abbie blushed, borrowing into his side "I'm just glad that this doesn't feel awkward, you know... the after"

Ichabod took in their deportment; her hand slung over his slim waist; his thigh trapped between her slender legs. He liked the small hint of strawberries that wafted from her hair as it tickled his neck; he liked how his hand rested perfectly in the dip of her waist; both of them utterly comfortable although they were unabashedly naked.

Ichabod knew what she meant.

Not getting a reply; Abbie lifted her head from his chest to look at him, "why are you smiling?" she asked as she found him wearing somewhat of a cocky grin.

"I am appreciating my eidetic memory." Ichabod quipped.

Abbie extricated herself from him wincing slightly; she sat up and leaned over the side of the bed to pick up one of the discarded pillows using it to cover her self. Abbie angled her head towards Ichabod and asked;

"Did I just make you a sex tape?"

"Just about;" Ichabod replied impishly. Abbie covered her face to hide her blush.

Pulling her hands away and kissing her fingers Ichabod told her; "don't be bashful, it is a memory I shall cherish and one I will replay unashamedly because it is unflawed. The sincerity in his eyes and voice made Abbie's heart flutter pleasantly.

"Are you alright" Ichabod ask after a moment. Abbie eyed him quizzically.

"Crane I'm more than okay, if this is your way of asking if it was good…." Abbie glanced at him playfully before she said "it wasn't." Seeing a distressed look cross his features, she quickly supplied "It wasn't good, it was great;" biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Ichabod wanted to chide her for her mischief but he was really concern about her as he had seen her grimace when she sat up.

"My memory is faultless so I did not have to ask about your satisfaction" He gloated "I was merely asking if you were okay because you seem to have been in pain while you were situating your self thusly."Ichabod refined gesturing to Abbie's current position.

"Oh" Abbie piped, she didn't think he would have noticed; after a moment she replied "It's a pleasant ache." Ichabod looked at her; an eyebrow arched in query. "How can an ache be pleasant" he permitted.

Abbie rolled her eyes and smiled; "it's been a while for me and" she hesitated, trying to find a subtle way to finish her statement. "And it's not all of you that is skinny" her hand subconsciously gesturing to the part of his anatomy she meant.

Ichabod smirked; he couldn't help but feel smug, as any man would.

"I am sorry that you are uncomfortable my dear Abigail but if memory serves correct and I'm sure it does, you are the one who kept telling me you wouldn't break, when I was the one trying to protect you by being gentle." Ichabod looked at Abbie smiling naughtily; waiting for her rebuttal but none came, she was in a daze.

Ichabod's hand cradling her face; his thumb rubbing back and forth across her cheek drew her out of her reverie.

"Where did you go?" Ichabod asked curiously.

"I went back to just moments ago;"Ichabod eyebrows asking her silent questions as usual.

Feeling bold and hoping also to get a rise out of him Abbie decided to be honest; "moments ago when you had me begging for more, moments ago when you surrounded me so completely it was almost too much." Her words had the intended effect.

He wanted her from the instant they ended and now her words solidified his resolve; he discarded the pillow she hid from him with and she allowed him to draw her across his body, this time he wanted her to surround him in every sense of the word, something Abbie blissfully agreed to.

The knowledge was there, that the world would soon come knocking but Ichabod and Abbie was resolute to be selfish for just a while longer.

**The End**

A/N; I couldn't prolong this story without bringing in complications, if you noticed, I chose not to mention Katrina any at all.

Thank you for reading and for all the kind reviews I received. For my first FanFic of any kind I think it was a success thanks to your reception. I intend to write more, I hope for your continued support. (Smiley face)


End file.
